This invention relates to a surgical closure device.
A two part surgical closure device has been invented. The first part comprises a plurality of pins, and a flexible first means for connecting the distal end of each adjacent pin. The second part comprises means for holding the proximal end of each pin and a flexible second means for connecting the proximal end of each adjacent pin. In one embodiment, the plurality of pins are essentially symmetrical. In another embodiment, each adjacent pin is essentially parallel. In yet another embodiment, the first and second connecting means are essentially identical.
In a specific mode of the two part surgical closure device of this invention, the first part comprises a plurality of pins and at least one tissue compatible first fiber connecting the distal end of each adjacent pin. The second part comprises means for holding the proximal end of each pin and at least one tissue compatible second fiber connecting the proximal end of each adjacent pin. In one embodiment of this specific mode, each adjacent pin is essentially parallel. In another embodiment, the device is manufactured from a synthetic bioabsorbable material. In yet another emobidment, the material is a polymer containing at least one glycolic acid ester linkage. In a specific embodiment, the polymer is a copolymer.
In still another embodiment of the above described specific mode, the device is manufactured from a synthetic nonabsorbable material selected from the group consisting of a poly(C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkylene terephthalate), poly(C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkylene), polyamide, polyurethane and polyether-ester block copolymer. Specific embodiments of this material consist of poly(ethylene terephthalate) or poly(butylene terephthalate) as the poly(C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkylene terephthalate), and polybutester as the polyether-ester block copolymer.
Yet another embodiment of the above specific mode consists of a portion of the first fiber embedded in each pin. In still another embodiment, at least one of the fibers is hollow. In a further embodiment, each pin is connected to each adjacent pin by a plurality of fibers formed into a strand. In a specific embodiment, the strand is a ribbon.
In another specific mode, a surgical closure device having two mating members has been invented. The first member comprises a plurality of pins, an identation adjacent the proximal end of each pin, and at least one synthetic tissue compatible first fiber. The fiber connects the distal end of each adjacent pin. The second member comprises at least one synthetic tissue compatible second fiber having a plurality of knots essentially equal in number to the plurality of pins. The inside of diameter of each knot is essentially equal to or slightly less than the diameter of each pin. Each knot is capable of being held by a separate indentation on the first member.
In one embodiment, a portion of the first fiber is embedded in the distal end of each pin. In another embodiment, the second fiber has a plurality of square knots. In a further embodiment, the material composition of the second fiber is essentially equal to the first fiber.